


without you, I would 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦

by springkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Crack, M/M, kihyun is angry, minhyuk is late, shownu is shownu, what is this, wonho is shownu's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springkyun/pseuds/springkyun
Summary: in which Kihyun ate the stranger’s cookies instead of his own





	without you, I would 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i really don’t know why i made this but this was heavily inspired by some inspirational video on youtube i happened to watch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5E8gyDPs70) also pls excuse the lame pun title i got from google dfgfd

 

 

 

 

 

“Seriously what’s taking him so long?!” Kihyun says for the umpteenth time, exasperated as he checks on his phone, _4:20PM_ it reads on the clock.  He is supposed to meet Minhyuk at 4 in the nearby café to talk about the pair work that is due tomorrow but heaven knows what this kid is up to.

Having little hope left, the brunette decides to wait a little more, sipping on his now tasteless iced caramel macchiato which had been sitting on the table for a while. Kihyun continues to read where he had left on the red text book he’s holding labelled _Chemistry._

 

The door chimes ring, alerting that someone just entered the place.

Feeling slightly relieved, the boy stops reading and peeks at the doorway, hoping to see a familiar figure but was disappointed to see a stranger. Well, maybe not disappointed at all since the stranger seems really cute and manly at the same time, _that’s quite rare nowadays_ Kihyun thinks.

Out of all the empty seats available, the “cute and manly” stranger makes its way in front of Kihyun, putting his iced Americano on the table and sits across Kihyun like they know each other.

Kihyun makes a judging face at the said stranger, the latter just shrugs it off and takes a seat comfortably. Not really in the mood to create a scene, Kihyun ignores the other man who was busy scrolling on his phone, the screen’s eerie brightness illuminating his face.

 

 

A familiar scent tingles Kihyun’s nose, he remembers this fragrance somewhere but is not quite sure where it happened. The small boy takes a peek in front and is surprised to see a container of a nearly finished cookies. The unbothered stranger in front takes one, eyes still fixated on his phone.  Kihyun eyes him once again. _“Hello? Isn’t this mine?!”_  he says in his mind, surprised. Frustrated, he grabs one too and continues to mind his own business.

The sharing of cookies continued for a while until there’s only one left. The stranger takes the last piece and stares at it for some time, taking his focused eyes away from the phone finally. _“Ah great, there goes my last fucking cookie”_ Kihyun swears internally, disliking the fact that his last precious cookie is in the hands of a stranger.

Surprisingly, the other breaks the cookie in half and offers it with a shy smile to Kihyun whose face has a hint of pink hue, which he defends is caused by the hot weather today. However, aside from the weird fluttering feeling in his chest, he is REALLY— _emphasis on really_ , annoyed right now.

“Yah!” He says, offended, slamming his Chemistry book on the table.

“You’re really something you know? You really had the guts to go and casually eat my dear cookies”

The stranger laughs at that. _Cute_ is what Kihyun suddenly thinks but that’s not what matters right now—he must fight for justice.

“That was mine though” The other states, pointing his finger at the still untouched container of cookies beside Kihyun’s bag for evidence.

“Oh” Is all Kihyun could say. He is out of words and currently wants to dig a huge ass pit to hide his existence.

“I-I’m sorry” The shorter says, chewing on his bottom lip. _Ah what a great fucking day, Yoo Kihyun._

“It’s alright. You seem to be stressed from what you are reading, that’s reasonable”

 

Alhtough still feeling embarrassed and feeling a sensation of burning on his face, Kihyun thanked the universe for this wonderful encounter. This guy does not only got the looks but a big heart as well. Kihyun might have the _big fattest_ crush on this guy.

“I forgive you and the name’s Hyunwoo by the way, you?” Hyunwoo offers a handshake and his handkerchief as well since Kihyun still had crumbs on his face. The brunette is about to reply to the other but was cut off when the chimes ring once again, revealing Minhyuk and another figure he seems to not know.

“Yoo Kihyun!” Minhyuk yells in delight, not minding the startled costumers inside. _Great timing Lee Minhyuk, just great._

“Oh? Shownu-hyung?” The stranger besides Minhyuk calls. “Wonho-hyung, you know each other?” Minhyuk asks Wonho and glances at this friend named Shownu.

This unexpected turn of events is not what Kihyun was expecting. He thought he can go home like nothing happened and forget this man named Shownu completely. The two newcomers make their way to sit beside the two cookie monsters.

“You’re an hour late Minhyuk, I’ll be giving you more parts to answer” Kihyun tells, offering Minhyuk loads of papers, earning a whine from the latter as a response. Hyunwoo and Wonho laughs at that.

 

 

 

“Hyung, Jooheon suddenly wants to meet up shall we go?” Wonho informs. “That’s too bad, I think Kihyun isn’t ready to say goodbye to him yet” Minhyuk comments, Kihyun slaps his shoulder in return, ears turning red. “Don’t mind this witch, I’m sure you don’t want your friend to wait for _hours_ ” Kihyun firebacks.  

“Well I guess I’ll be seeing you around then” Hyunwoo stands up, fixing the creases on his shirt and smiles at Kihyun.

“Y-yeah…sorry again” Kihyun scratches the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. Minhyuk smirks at them.

“See you again guys!” Wonho waves at them and the two makes their way out.

 

 

 

“Oho, does this big hyung likes that Kihyun guy?” Wonho teases the older.

Hyunwoo just laughs at that, crescent eyes forming.

“I guess”

 

 

 

 

“I was gone for an hour and you got yourself a boyfriend already?! Amazing” Minhyuk playfully slaps the latter.

“Shut up. Just do your part already so we can get out of this place” Kihyun swats his friend’s hand and continues to write on his paper.

 

“Interesting. Do you mind if I tell that to Wonho? No? Okay then I’ll tell him tomorrow”

 

 

“Lee Minhyuk!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> umm congrats for finishing this thing...i guess??
> 
> thanks for reading!! and sorry if i made a lot of mistakes in writing TT - TT) english isn't my first language;;


End file.
